


Chloroform Girl

by essentialpolice



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Forced love, Power Struggle, She can’t stand him tbh, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialpolice/pseuds/essentialpolice
Summary: Doflamingo having sex with Violet for the first time. That’s about it.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Violet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Chloroform Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Old thing from Wattpad I wanted to throw here. I’ll probably update it or something. Just a one shot tbh.

  
Stating that Donquixote Doflamingo was a devil of a man would not be far from the truth. Considering the ultimatum he had placed Viola into, he had no space to be kind.

But yet here he was, kissing at her wrists; pushing her wine. A year after she'd joined the Donquixote Pirates to protect her father. Everyone in the group had had eyes on her since day one: staring, predatory. However, the looming presence of Doflamingo stopped anyone from touching his 'precious Violet'.

On the outside, she was collected and casually responded to his flirting and wooing with motions of her own.

Winks. Kisses on his jaw. Anything to please "Doffy".

On the inside, she was a wilting flower in a vase.

Everything in her churned when she touched or kissed him. It was against everything she knew.

But he had an attraction to her, and it wasn't going away. For her life, she would fake it to make it.

Now, she sat on his lap, fingers intertwined in his luscious pink feather boa.

A perfect accessory to a powerful man was a beautiful woman.

His hands met her hips, as usual; they slid into her curves like they belonged there. Both him and her were tipsy, Viola more so. Inhibitions were out the window, for she was letting him touch her.

The deviant couldn't help but lick his lips--a powerful man, but he had desires and needs. Those breasts in that dress needed to be freed. And so, it was time to make his exit with the beautiful brunette in tow. They walked away together, back to his quarters. In a display of dominance and being the 'alpha male', he left a sharp slap on her ass that everyone could see.

Viola's face burned in embarrassment. Doflamingo laughed.

Arriving at his room, Viola gulped. She merely sat down on a stool in front of a dresser and mirror that he had, just for her, if she came to talk to him. 

She watched as he approached from behind. Ran his fingers in her hair. Breathed heavily against her neck, and licked the salty sweat from it.

 _Freak_.

Her _Doffy_.

So far, she had avoided being intimate with him, and that wasn't going to change. She pushed his wandering hands off of her body, and folded hers in her lap.

"Look, but don't touch."

Doflamingo gritted his teeth. He wanted to slap her, but he merely nodded. Patience was key to getting to her.

How bad he wanted her, he couldn't even say.

"Violet, dear...you should get out of that tight dress."

She looked at him with a mix of disgust and fear. He was in a much more demanding tone, rather than suggestive.

But he had never seen her naked. Was that thought actually enticing? Arousing?

Viola began to oblige, stripping off the only protection she felt she had from Doffy. He had all the power over her usually--but now, her nudity could sway and control him.

All she did was remove the dress from her breasts and he was nearly on top of her. But he wasn't rough.

"How beautiful, Violet..."

He murmured to her, running his much larger hands down her body. Touching her shoulders. Brushing her hair out of the way, he leaned in to kiss her collarbones.

"Thank you, Doffy..."

She was breathless. Why was he being so gentle with her? He wasn't a tyrant, so far, to her sexually. She shivered, and rested her head against his chest.

And then the rest of the dress peeled away from her skin, showing off her curved hips. The delicate navel, shuddering at every touch. Fear? Maybe.

Viola dared not move. Doflamingo had her, his hands on her, touching her, feeling her flesh, all she could feel was it crawl and her stomach wretch and the tears and the sweat and shame and the agony of--

"Why are you so, so quiet?"

And she had no answer. Rather, let out small murmurs and whimpers of approval.

Doflamingo grinned.

 _"_ There we go _."_

And then something snapped in her, be it her own fear pushing her to try to save herself from the situation by regaining control. She pushed Doflamingo to the floor, toppling the silk and Victorian stool she was sitting on.

He chuckled in surprise.

She grimaced and pressed her body down against his. Didn't want to look at him, didn't want to hear him, wanted to be inside of her own head.

But he wouldn't let her.

He was kissing her and she wanted to vomit, wanted to bite back; wanted to stab him wanted to _fuck him at the same time._

All she could do was yank his pants down. No other option.

_He finally shut the fuck up, and it was a blissful silence from that haunting laughter._

Absolutely she refused to touch him with her hands, so she used her mouth.

The plump, rosy lips that Doffy had always tried to kiss now on him in places she had ever even wanted to see. But she was too drunk, too mad, too prideful to care.

But he wasn't having much of that. He flipped her off of him, with ease, onto her back and he shifted between her legs.

"Ahh, Violet, dear...relax. It's not a race. Let me do the work."

 _And then he laughed with that horrible laugh._ She bit her lip as he touched her breasts and moved his hand down her body. Resting finally between her thighs.

"I feel that you want it."

And he grinned, slipping a finger and then one more to her deepest depths and causing a rather curdling yelp from her.

Even Doflamingo was shocked. Did it hurt her _that_ badly?

"Mmf...I can't wait to feel you, Violet."

All she could do was whimper.

He took his fingers away, and quickly slammed his member into her. There was no hesitation. No slow movement. No gentle gliding into her hole.

Viola's eyes welled with tears, and she was about to scream when Doflamingo captured her lips with his. The first time he had gotten his tongue in her mouth.

His first movements were slow and deliberate, pulling at the tightness of her walls. He couldn't _entirely_ hurt her. After all...somewhere, he did care.

But this was payback for being hard to get.

He picked up the pace, flesh slapping flesh as he leaned down and suckled her left nipple--toying with the other.

Viola was...strangely, not hating this totally. It was her Doffy fucking her. This meant he loved her.

She threw her legs around his waist and drew him deeper, causing both parties to groan.

"Faster."

Doflamingo smirked. He knew she would come around eventually.

"Of course, my lovely Violet."

He obeyed her command, pulling back from her breasts and digging his hands into her thighs. She looked so _hot_ melting in front of him.

Naked.

Vulnerable.

Groaning.

He had successfully claimed her.

Now, all he had to do, was to do it with his cum.

Biting his lip, he pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach.

"Hands and knees. Now."

Viola knew that was a tone she had to obey. It made her wetter, being told what to do. This truly was a shameful display.

And then he mounted her from behind, showing no mercy; throwing several harsh smacks to her ass for good measure.

Reaching around, he grabbed her chin, tilting her head back and shoving two fingers into her mouth. The other hand yanking her hair. Muffled screams came out around his finger.

"Hahh...are you ready to be mine, Violet?!"

 _"_ Yes, oh yes!"

That was all confirmation he needed. He released everything he had, all of his pent up anger, into his thrusts.

He felt Viola cum.

_Masochist bitch._

And then he came, not bothering to pull out, collapsing on top of her. Pushing her to the floor as he pumped her hole with his seed.

 _"_ You're mine. Remember that."

He said, slipping his cock out and watching the excess cum spill from her. He stood up.

"Now...get cleaned up, Violet _."_

Viola looked back at him, panting.

She hated him, but didn’t have much of a choice, and nodded, waddling off towards the powder room.


End file.
